One Night
by PirateKing8
Summary: Robin went for a walk but was almost rape by pirates till Zoro came along. Robin then felt that she needs Zoro now.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody

**Hi everybody. Here's a new story Pairing confirmed: ZoroxRobin**

It was dark.

"Treinta Fluer!"

Robin was fighting off a gang of about 200 pirates. They were hoping to capture her.

Robin had been walking off at night while the rest of the Srawhat crew were sleeping.

**Flashback**

_I can't sleep. thought Robin. I think I will go for a walk. Robin walked up to the deck and off onto the island._

_"Where are you going?" a voiced came from behind. Robon spun around and saw the green head swordsman, Zoro. He usually sleeps on the deck._

_"I'm going out for a walk."_

_"A walk? at this time?" Zoro asked._

_"Yes, Mr. Swordsman, I can't sleep."_

_"Ohh" Then Zoro went back to sleep. But before he did, he had a funny feeling that he will fight tonight._

**Flashback over**

Before she knew it, she was surronded by pirates that want her.

"Come on lady. We just wanna have fun with you." One of the pirates sneer.

Robin already knew what they wanna do with her.

All of a sudden, the remaing pirates jumped her and pinned her down. They pinned her arms down so she couldn't use her abilities anymore.

"NO! STOP!" Robin screamed!

The pirate captains pinned her legs down with his legs whiched hurt Robin a whole lot.

He then riped her short and pants off. Leaving her shoes, bra, and panties on. The captain then ripped her shoes off so she couldn't run well if she tried to escape and took a knife out to cut her bra and panties. He squeezed Robin's breast really hard. It hurted Robin so much that she was in tears.

"Please stop." She begged. Then felt a finger pinch her pussy lips. She felt like she would die from all the pain. Then felt something slowly going in her. She knew that the pirate captain was gonna rape her soon.

"Santouryu."

Robin was screaming with all the pain with her nipples being squeezed and pinch. Her legs being crushed. And his erection slowing going in, almost breaking her helyem. She was pleading for help.

Please someone help me. She said in her head.

"**108 POUND CANNON"**

A bright green bird came out of nowhere and knocked all the pirates on and near Robin down. Robin quickly tried to get up and go towards whoever saved her, but she couldn't.

"Oi, Robin."

She looked up. It was the former Pirate hunter Zoro.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to be out here all alone." He looked around. The pirates were all knocked out. He helped Robin up. He then saw that she was wearing nothing and all the bruises she sustained.

_Oh god. _He thought._ She looked like a goddess._

But Robin couldn't stand up straight and had to lean on Zoro for support.

"Arigato, Mr. Swordsman"

Zoro didn't know what to say. He knew that he would have to take Robin back to he ship. Everyone else was asleep so he was glad that no one would probably see them together. He picked her up and started walking back. With his sense of direction, it took him a lime time to get back to the ship. He took her to her room and place her on the bed. She was fast asleep already. He put a sheet of blanket on top of her consedering she wasn't wearing anything.

Zoro then went back to his own room and thought over what had just happened. He hoped that the other Strawhats would not know about this.

--

**Chapter one done. I have no idea what I should put in the next chapter yet. Please r/r. And if you have any ideas, then say them in your reviews.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of this story ******

**--**

Zoro woke up in his room. He was thinking about what happened last night

**Flashback**

_As Zoro was walking back to his room, he wondered if Robin will be okay in the morning. Also, will she tell the other Straw Hats what happened? Zoro layed on his bed thinking about the incident._

_"Now, which way is the ship?" asked Zoro. He looked down at Robin and noticed she was alseep._

_"Oh crap. It's going to take me forever to go back now." After at leasy an hour, he was pretty tired but found the ship. He brought Robin into the ship and into her room._

_"I guess I will leave her here and see if she gets better in the morning."_

**Flashback over**

Zoro walked to the kitchen seeing that Sanji was already there cooking for breakfast.

"Oi. Marimo." Sanji said.

"What, baka?"

"Where were you last night?" Zoro didn't know what to say. Did he notice that he was gone?

"I was in the bird's nest."

"Oh." But Sanji still suspected something but didn't think it was a big deal.

"MEAT" Luffy's voice was heard everywhere. He came bursting in the kitchen.

"Shut up, Luffy! Your going to wake up lovely Nami-san and Robin Chan." said Sanji with a heart eye.

That remined Zoro, was Robin ok?

Robin woke up from hearing Luffy's voice. She also remembered last night. How she almost got raped.

Robin looked down and notice that she wasn't wearing anything.

She embarrass, knowing that Zoro saw her nude.

She went around the room looking for clothes to wear. She found new shoes, a bra, panties, shorts and a t-shirt.

Then she walked to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Zoro in there so early. Zoro smiled at her while Robin smiled back.

After breakfast, Zoro went up to the birdsnest to catch some rest. Usopp was telling Chopper about all the adventures he had. Luffy was still eating. Sanji was in the kitchen. Nami was making maps. And Robin was... Where is Robin?

Zoro looked around to see where was Robin. But when he gave up, he went to sleep.

After a few moments, Robin came up to the birds nest, knowing that Zoro was asleep. She got next to him while taking a book out and reading it. She still felt a little tired so she leaned against Zoro and fell asleep. No one else knew. Robin then again said in a small voice.

"Arigato. Zoro."

--

**Chapter 2 done. Can someone give me an idea on what to say next? Please r/r**

**I'm going to take Pirateking1's idea in conserderation for writing this story so if i do, then give him credit.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's** chapter 3**

**Note: I don't really know how to write with Brook so this is before they came.**

**--**

The Thousand Sunny was traveling to the next island.

Zoro was still in the bird's nest, still unknown of Robin being there. After a while, Zoro got up, and felt something heavy on his shoulder. He looked down to see Robin there.

_Oh my god. _he thought_ why is she here? _But it didn't bother Zoro. He didn't mind having Robin near him. Just then, Robin woke up.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." Zoro said back noticing her face. It was weird to see Robin this afraid. She was moving closer to him.

"Uh, why don't we go down to the deck?" Zoro said."We're going to be at the next island soon."

Robin just gave a nod. Zoro looked over the bird's nest to see if anyone was there. Crap. Sanji was outside smoking. Zoro thought of a plan to get him out of there. Fianlly he thought of one.

"Robin, you stay here till I call you down. Okay?"

Robin just nod, still unable to talk.

Zoro jumped all the way down from the bird's nest shocking Sanji.

"OI, MARIMO! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR?"

"Baka cook, I was just jumping down."

"WELL DID YOU HAVE TO?"

"No, but I felt like it. Listen, I heard Nami is taking a bath and she need your help."

Sanji's eyebrow turned into a heart and his eyes turned into hearts.

"Nami-san is in the bath!? And she need's my help!? I am coming Nami-swan!" Sanji burst from the place and ran straight down to the bathroom.

"Wow." Zoro said."That actually worked. Baka Cook" He looked up.

"Oi Robin, you can come down now."

Robin started climbing down from the bird's nest but really slow. Something must be wrong.

After she got down, Zoro decided to talk to her about the night.

"Oi, Robin, you still shock of what happened that night?"

Robin nodded, getting close to tears.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." And then Zoro hugged Robin. Robin seemed to like it.

"Arigato, Mr. Swordsman."

--

After a few hours, the ship arrvied to the next island.

"Sanji-kun! What was that for!?" Nami screamed. Sanji had walked into the bathroom while Nami-san was in the tube. She kept pounding him, since he didn't resist it.

"Nami-swan. Your so cute when your mad." said a down Sanji with hearts as his eyes still.

"YOSHA, WE'RE AT THE NEXT ISLAND." Luffy screamed. Usopp and Chopper were just so happy.

When they reached the island, they decided what to do in the town.

"Here's 300 beli for each of you. That's all I'm giving till we get more money. And dont spend it on dumb stuff." Nami said, handing out the money.

"I'm going to go buy lots of meat!" Luffy shouted. He looked around to see where the town was.

"Nami,where's the town?" Luffy asked.

"It's down the road. We have to travel to it."

"Aw." Luffy said. Then Luffy had an idea. He saw two trees that were not that far apart and that were perfect.

"Now Luffy, when your in town, dont go to reckless. You have a bounty on your-"

"GUMO GUMO NO, ROCKET." And with that, Luffy was flying in the air to the town.

"BAKA!" Everyone said.

"I'm going to buy medical supplies." Chopper said.

"I'm going to buy cola so I wont run out." Fanky said.

"I'm going to buy equiments and supplies." Usopp said.

"And I'm going to buy food ingredients." Sanji said. Then his eyes turn to hearts again." And help Nami-swan picked clothes."

"Well. Let's get going." Nami said. She turned back to the ship after a few steps.

"Robin, your not coming?" Nami asked. Robin was staying on the ship. No one else knew about the incident besides Zoro.

"No. Miss Navigator. I'm going to stay here."

"Ok."

"Robin-Chawn. If Zoro bother's you, let me know." Sanji said. Zoro was, as usaul, sleeping on the deck.

"Don't worry. Mr. Cook."

"Ok."

"After everyone left, Zoro asked Robin

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Well, I dont want to go out yet."

"Still shock about what happend?"

Robin nodded.

Zoro then thought of an idea.

"Then you what. How about I take you out so you won't have to be alone."

"Thank you Mr. Swordsman, but wont it be a bother."

"Nope."

Robin smiled. She can't admit that she has fallen for Zoro yet.

--

**That's chapter 3, folks. Please r/r**

**I am also thinking about trying to make either a Luffy/Nami pairing or Sanji/Nami pairing.**

**I like Luffy/Nami better since it's more intresting but I'll let you guys pick and let me know if you have any ideas for this pairing or for the story**

**Thanks to Pirateking1 for how to continue the story and the reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody. Sorry about before. I have a lot of things to do and can't update a lot but I will try my best**

**--**

Zoro was taking Robin out for a walk so she won't be really scared anymore. Robin was still clinging onto Zoro's arm.

"Robin, you can't just hold on to my arm forever." Zoro said.

Robin understood and let go of Zoro's arm. She probably was still shock.

They walked for some time until Robin spoke up.

"I think I might be okay now."

"Good." Zoro said. "That was just an incident. Let's just hope that it will not happen again.

"Alright." Robin said.

--

About an hour later, Zoro was laying down already asleep with Robin sitting next to a tree. Then Robin thought of an idea.

She still like Zoro and wanted to do something with him.

Robin took Zoro's hand and hope that he wouldn't wake up.

He probably wont wake up. He's probably really tired. Robin thought.

Then Robin took Zoro's hand and put it under her panties touching her pussy. Robin started to moan.

"Ohhhhhh." Robin said. "I wonder how it feels like for his hand to be inside me.

Robin then took Zoro's hand and put it deep _deep_ into her.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" Robin said. Zoro was somehow still asleep.

"Oh my god. I'm going to cum on his hand!"

And then she did. Zoro's hand was all white after she took it out of her pants. Robin then took off all her clothes and pulled down Zoro's pants. His erection was pretty big. Robin took it and gave him a blowjob.

About 5 minutes later, Zoro came into Robin's mouth. Robin swallowed it all up.

After a short rest, Robin put one of her nipples into Zoro's mouth and had Zoro suck it like a little baby. _Still_ asleep, Zoro sucked on it till Robin think that it was enought. Robin also brought her pussy over Zoro's mouth. When he mouth was open wide enough, Robin put her pussy into Zoro's mouth. After a minute or two, Robin felt something touching her pussy. It was Zoro's tounge, licking it. Zoro felt like she was going to climax already. She stuck it in deeper and felt Zoro instead of licking it, sucking it. The juice came out faster and down Zoro's throat. Robin finally was at her climax and then came into his mouth. Zoro's mouth was all sticky now with white goo-like cum from Robin. Robin finally sat on top of Zoro again and lowered herself onto Zoro.

"OH MY GOD. THAT FEELS SO GOOD." Zoro said. And went faster up and down Zoro's erection. Zoro came inside her around 5 times. Robin felt her belly getting hotter. She then stopped and went to sit besides a tree. But before she did, something grab her.

"Ha! Got you now.!"

Robin spun around. It was the same pirate that had tried to rape her earlier. He was back for revenge.

"No! Get off me.!" Robin struggled to no avail.

"Now is time for my revenge!." the captain said. He looked up and down her body."This is perfect. Your not wearing anything."

Oh no, Robin thought. He's going to rape me. He tied Robin up.

"Looks like you had it with your friend over there." The captain said pointing at Zoro.:Looks like you will get double today from me!" The captain said sinisterly. He was taking Robin away.

"Oh no. Zoro!" Robin screamed.

"It won't work. Why do you think he hasn't been waking up? We drugged him before!"

Now Robin was in bog trouble. She looked down in tears while the captain took her away.

**--**

**That will be all for chapter 4. Please r/r**

**I don't plan on updating that soon but i will before the end of next week.**


End file.
